SCHISM
by sempiternalx
Summary: Once upon a time, the devil fell in love with an Angel. It didn't end well. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so to any old readers, I'm so sorry that you had to re-read through, I know this must be annoying to you but I just felt like first person isn't the style I do best with. Pretty much all the stories I do are in third person and I tried to do something different with this fanfiction, but alas, not only did it get too boring, but it simply didn't feel right. Though now I've put it in third person I do feel like it's improved in many ways and I like the feel this story has to it now. Dare I say this might be my favourite fanfiction I've wrote (though I do have a fanfiction on here with over 100,000 reads so I'm unsure whether this will be my greatest, I hope so).**

**And to any new readers, ignore everything said above and just enjoy the fanfiction, thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

**PART ONE - CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"**I'm not in search of sanctity, sacredness, purity; these things are found after this life, not in this life; but in this life I search to be completely human: to feel, to give, to take, to laugh, to get lost, to be found, to dance, to love and to lust, to be so human." **

― **C. JoyBell C.**

* * *

It was around midday in Mystic Falls and everything was normal - well, as normal as it can possibly get here. The birds were tweeting a merry tune, neighbours were being friendly together and gossiping about the latest happenings in their lives. It would take a neurotic, possibly obsessive, person to notice that a new vehicle which had never before been seen around these parts was driving down the streets. There was a reason for this new van and it's sudden appearance, there was going to be new additions to the population of Mystic Falls and those additions go by the name of Troy Thomas and his daughter, Angie.

"This place looks nice," she chimed while staring out the window, "we could fit in fine here!" Angie was pretending to be overly optimistic, she had been the entire car ride from New Orleans to Mystic Falls as she'd made it her mission to get a smile to appear on her fathers face. Though what she said had been a complete lie, he didn't need to know that.

Originally they were both from England, and as such, they had never suffered from such uncomfortable warmth which was settling in the air. The sun was too bright and the lack of clouds annoyed Angie in a way; and yet, because Mystic Falls was completely different to their old home, she loved it.

Troy was too busy concentrating, though it wasn't on the road. He had a frown on his wrinkled face and his eyes were practically slits, glaring off into the distance.

Angie turned her head towards him with an expectant look covering her own face, though once she saw the curve of his lips she realised that a reply would be rather impossible because of his current mood. "Okay," a puff of air was released from her lips while she placed her head in the palm of her hand, mirroring her father by staring off into the distance in complete silence

A few minutes later they had finally parked on the driveway to their new house, it was a simple building that literally screamed 'well howdy neighbour, want some apple pie?' and because of that, Angie couldn't have been happier. It was completely different to her old life. This was a new start for Angie and her father and she was still brimming with joy even though her father was currently expressing the complete opposite.

The house was a bright yellow covered with white borders attached to every window and a porch that had one of those benches which swung from a chain, that was Angie's favourite feature on the whole building. The inside was made up of polished wooden floors (excluding the bedrooms which had a maroon carpet on the floor) and up to six rooms - two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and the living room. The whole space was empty, but that would soon change.

Troy slammed the vehicle door shut while exiting the van, he moved to the behind of the truck and opened up the back to reveal all the many items of furniture. "You don't have any work to do today." He sneered, not looking towards his daughter, eyes concentrating more on the furniture inside the van.

She walked over towards him, "what?" she questioned, confused as to what he was trying to tell her.

Instead of getting a reply, her father just shrugged. She tried hard not to throw a temper tantrum, but she simply refused to get any more frustrated with this man who consistently gave no thought to her feelings. Today was going to be the start of something new, and she refused to go back to her old was and so she simply smiled and let out a sweet 'yes Troy'.

That seemed to get his attention, a raised brow and a shocked gaze followed her as she happily skipped her way towards their new home.

And then, all of a sudden, the old and grumpy man seemed to be struck by something very rare - guilt. He had promised his daughter a life away from the old one, and here they are, finally settling down into a peaceful environment and all he could do was close himself off with a permanent grumpy expression to ward away anyone who wanted to even _try_ and get to know him. You could see the lightbulb go off in his head when he thought of an idea that could earn him redemption; not realising that this one, innocent, thought was going to be the catalyst for something _so much more_.

"Didn't you say you wanted to get a job? There's a place up the street called the 'Mystic Grill', I heard that's a great place to work at."

It was safe to say Angie had been surprised by his words of encouragement that led her to go through three different emotions: the first was astoundment and she was just stood with wide innocent eyes aimed at her father, then there was confusion as this wa so different from his usual behaviour -yess, she had demanded a complete change in his demeanor but she had hardly expected it to come so easily. And the last thing that Angie felt was acceptance. She strided gracefully towards her father and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude, "thank you Troy." She added afterward in case he was not clear on how thankful she truly was. "I'll try and be back before the sun goes down, but just in case, I've got my stake with me and the compass."

"That's my girl," he brushed her off with a flick of his hand and then he began to pull out dismantled parts of a bed from the back of the van.

Of course Angie hesitated at first, watching him with a curious gaze and trying to read into every word and movement he performed in hope that it would tell her why there was a sudden change in his personality. She knew it would take time for Mr Grumpy to accept his new life, let alone start being considerate and a normal human. Now he was suddenly telling her to leave him be, before it was always about being a team and never being apart because everything was a danger to them.

And after that chain of events she found herself walking through the forest next door to their house, hoping the muddy pathways would lead her to where she was wanting to go. She eventually ended up on some road that was most certainly leading her somewhere.

On the edges of the road there were countless trees. Light was peaking through the towering trees, a slight fog settled across the ground while the earthly smell sauntered around the air. It was quiet and cool, the place was truly mother natures sanctuary.

Perhaps now would be a good time to explain the conundrum that is Angel Thomas and her life.

She'd never really had a real home before, at least, not one that she could remember having. The reason for this was because her father was a vampire hunter, and she had been pulled in for the ride. The reason for their intrepidations was an attack on Emma Thomas, beloved mother and wife to the family. Angie could remember it as though it was yesterday.

They had to sit strapped to chairs, awaiting their own death whilst her mother was suck dry in front of them. The monsters should have really brought their own chairs though as the Thomas' had had their chairs for a long time and were actually a day away from being thrown into the skip, she broke them easily and at nine-years-old, she went absolutely crazy, stabbing the monsters with the piece of broken chair leg that she'd acquired from the wreckage.

And while her mental health disintegrated, so did her fathers. After learning about those creatures, he did what he could to kill any and all vampires. He became desperate, eurotic and emotionless. In the end he even began using his daughter as a weapon. He had a witch charm her so that her blood was irresistible to most vampires, the very scent would drive a vampire mad with desire. This was new to all vampires, she was a one of a kind human and to resist it was simply impossible.

Though last year, Troy's 'trap and kill' plan failed when a whole gang of vampires ended up attic her instead of just one vampire like they'd expected. There were too many to kill and as a result, Angie ended up in a coma, on the brink of almost dying for over a month. After managing to live through that somehow, she'd demanded that her father give up the vampire hunting business or she would leave, and without her he'd lose his vampire lure. He didn't have much of a choice.

He never wanted this life and she realised this quite easily, and yet, she also had the realisation that she had given up enough of her own life for this man and therefore she deserved a little bit of normality for once. There was no way she could ever leave her dad though, he was the only person she had to rely on.

And when Angie meant a new start, she meant a _new start_. he'd forgiven her father for cursing her at such a young age, understanding that the loss of his spouse had drove him made with a never ending rage. She promised herself to not move anywhere that she knew had vampires. All she wanted was to settle down, get a job, get a boyfriend and be happy, live the 'american dream' lifestyle where she cooks pies for a hard working husband.

She did end up having to ask for help from some old lady who happily guided her to the Mystic Grill. She instantly went up to the person that was stood behind the bar, getting straight to the point, "excuse me?" Angie called out in order to get the persons attention, also gaining the attention of the person that was sat at the bar with a whiskey in his hand, "I was hoping there might be a chance of getting a job here."

"Do you have a CV?" She shook her head. "Do you have any previous experience working in a bar?" Again, she shook her head. "Do you have any previous experience working at all?"

She shook her head, "nope," Angie added, popping the 'p'. It occurred to her that this really wasn't going the way she wanted it too and so through pure desperation she tried to salvage the situation as best as she could. "But I really need the job, you see, my mum-" tears pooled out of her eyes, "she's not around anymore and times have been hard with just me and my dad. He's too messed up to get a job." A singular tear fell down her cheek and she couldn't help but wonder, if she hadn't been pulled into the lifestyle of vampire hunting then could she become an actress?

The man looked at her sympathetically, putting a hand to his forehead and rubbing it through his hair, "I can give you a trial day next week, just to see if you're any good. And if you do well then you might be able to get a job?" Angie could see he was apprehensive but he was too good of a man to say no to little ol' her.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that sprinkled her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered through a shy smile. "This means so much, I promise I won't fail you."

My gratitude seemed to pt is worries to rest as he smiled and his shoulders rose slightly. "It's fine. Do you want a drink? On the house of course." He was such a kind person, she felt almost bad for tricking him. Almost.

"Please," She said through a short breath, still pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. She sat down as he went off to make the drink.

From beside her she could see the man still looking at her, perhaps he too had been touched by her dramatic display of emotions. "You're a pretty good liar," the man quipped, obviously proving her assumptions to be wrong. Angie turned towards him and raised her eyebrow in confusion, pretending not to know what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes, "any great liar can spot another great liar." His british accent made what he said sound almost wise.

"So you're a great liar?"

He raided his glass, a smirk forming across his pink lips. "I'm one of the greatest."

"Is that a lie?"

He smiled at Angie's joke, his eyes flitting to the blonde man as he put down the drink in front of her. It was blue and smelled nice, she apprehensively took a sip and the taste was like a blessing to my taste buds. "Thank you," She praised the man after swallowing down the beverage. He smiled back at her and wandered back off to go clean some glasses.

I could still feel the mans eyes on me though and so she turned back to him, "can I help you?"

"Klaus," he introduced, sticking out his hand towards her.

Seeing no harm in making an acquaintance, she put her hand in his to shake. "Anel, but you can call me Angie." To her surprise, he lifted up her hand and kissed the knuckles. Blushing, she pulled her hands out of his, that was the first time anyone had ever kissed her hand and if she were to be honest, she though skin to skin contact was an extremely intimate exchange and so this was extremely flustering for Angie.

She felt a sudden vibration in her pocket after moving close to him and instantly Angie knew what it was. He'd apparently noticed the vibration too. She took the device out of her pocket and looked at the compass in her hand, the needle was going haywire. Confused and intrigued, she took out her stake which had been in her pants and placed it down on the table.

His eyes looked down to the stake and his eyebrows raised, she then proceed to pull it back, closer to her body and next she got up and walked away. Knowing full well that he was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi hi, so I thought I needed to explain a few things with this. I'm sorry this took me a while to upload, I've been sorting out a lot of college stuff because I start in two days. When I start college I'll begin to only upload one chapter a week and it will most likely be uploaded on Sunday, so there's that.**

**Plot wise, this will be completely AU but will include Vampire Diaries characters. So if there's anything you want to read happen between my characters feel free to message me and ask! I don't plan on writing a sequel, while that is normally what I'd do, I feel much more comfortable just writing loads of chapters for this as I don't see myself ending it if I just do AU, plus I get to play around with the characters which is always fun.**

**My main reason for starting this fanfiction is because one night I was crying down the phone to my friend about how sad I feel that Klaus is never loved by the people he wants to love him and how nothing seems to work out for him and how he's just broken and trying to fix that (though he is trying to fix it by doing bad things) and blah blah blah, so I just want some fucking love for Klaus and because I'm not a supporter of Klayley or Klaroline, I decided to use an original character instead, so enjoy!**

**So many thank you's to XxMikaelsonForeverxX, lilsis321 and The Dreamer for commenting, I love you all very much!**

* * *

**PART ONE - CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"**When she came to her senses again she cut off all contact with him. It had not been easy, but she had steeled herself. The last time she saw him she was standing on a platform in the tunnelbana at Gamla Stan and he was sitting in the train on his way downtown. She had stared at him for a whole minute and decided that she did not have a grain of feeling left, because it would have been the same as bleeding to death. Fuck you." **

― **Stieg Larsson****, **_**The Girl Who Played with Fire**_

* * *

Angie was angry. Her father had blatantly lied to her when he said that this be a new start for the both of them. She wasn't sure if it was right for her to be angry though, the compass clearly believes that this man is something more than a vampire, Angie couldn't help but believe the compass and so she wondered if he is something so dangerous that her and Troy being here is literally the only option in order to save a lot of innocent people? That's why she and her dad started this in the first place, to stop people ending up like her mum.

She'd put the stake back in her pocket after walking outside, not wishing to give the townsfolk a nasty surprise. Angie walked up and down the alleyway beside the Mystic Grill. The compass had never done this sort of thing before and that both frightened and excited Angie. All her life it's just been vampires wanting to eat her. And now, the compass was reacting completely differed towards this stranger in a bar and that meant he wasn't a vampire, he didn't want any of her blood (as far as she knew anyway). If the person near her was human then the needle in the compass wouldn't move, if the person was a vampire then the needle would face south, but this Klaus character had made the compass go completely haywire. That means he is a supernatural creature, she just didn't know which one.

Angie needed to know what kind of supernatural creature he is as she believed that it could be the reason behind her dad lying once again, she knew she shouldn't have given him power over choosing where they lived. She needed to know why her father still stayed in the vampire hunting business after she strictly told him that they simply couldn't do this any more, that she couldn't do this any more. Of course, there was the option that he didn't know, but that was highly unlikely, they'd moved to many places and they had many connections to find out how many vamps are located where.

"Hello sweetheart," a voice sang from behind her; surprised by the voice, she whipped around quickly and instinctively brought out her stake and raised it above her head, about to strike. She'd been a little - that's a lie, this was quite substantial - naive with her attack. She was up against a supernatural creature, and from personal experience, she knew such dull attacks like throwing out an arm would be easily countered.

Quicker than she could have anticipated, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and then pushed her against the nearest brick wall. Angie's back hit the wall hard and she was winded for a second. "That was rude," she commented after a moment, sounding out of breath and exasperated because her heart was beating a million beats per minute thanks to the adrenaline which was pulsing through her veins.

He smirked, "could say the same to you love," he mocked. His eyes fell from her face, examining Angie's body, drinking her in. She was trying to break free, but he was just too strong. She felt like a fly trapped in a cage made up of this monsters hands.

"What are you?" Angie asked, "you're not a vampire." She stated, though he probably knew that already.

He quirked an eyebrow, pushing his body closer against hers. She was beginning to wonder if this was him trying to be intimidating or if he was just trying to make her feel sexually frustrated, either way, she was getting vibes off both in that particular moment. "I'm guessing you're a hunter."

So he's a knowledgeable supernatural creature, to Angie that was a good thing to know, most of the vampires she'd had the displeasure of meeting were always just hell bent on drinking her blood and completely sucking her dry. "Something like that." She wondered why he hadn't caught onto her scent, the witches said that all supernatural creatures would be infatuated with her (and that isn't in a nice way) so why wasn't he? "What are you?" I asked again.

His smirk grew even bigger, "I'm the original hybrid, you've probably heard of me."

Angie stared up at him blankly, in all honesty she had no clue as to what he was going on about, and the fact that he made it seem like she should know made her feel kind of stupid. His smirk was beginning to shrink as he slowly begun to realise that she hadn't a single clue as to what an 'original hybrid' meant.

"Really?" He scowled, eyebrows scrunching, Angie noted that even when angry the man looked rather cute.

She just shrugged, not really sure how to react, "me and my dad just concentrated on killing vampires, only research we did was finding out whether the person was a vampire or not. We're not specialists or anything." Her explanation was lazy and probably made her seem like a really bad hunter. Angie wasn't really sure how many hunters were out there, so perhaps she was actually one of the best.

"I'm an original vampire, Love."

"I thought you were the original hybrid?"

"I am, half werewolf and half vampire. I was originally just a vampire though. It's a long, boring, story though and I think we can fill this time doing something much more interesting." The proud smirk had returned once more and his eyebrows lifted in a suggestive way, and that's when she realised just how compromising the position they were in was.

Her mind wasn't settled on that for long though, she was curious, Angie had never heard of a hybrid before - other than the car - and her thirst for knowledge made her want to know more. "How does someone kill you?"

Klaus stepped away, releasing her arm. "You expect me to tell you how to kill me?" He laughed, still trying to figure out this hunter girl.

"Would a stake work?" She flipped the wooden stick in her hand and then stared at his chest, she probably looked really creepy but he didn't seem scared, he seemed cocky. Instead of waiting around for his reply, she just stabbed him in the heart using her stake. The force made him move back a couple of steps and he looked down at the stake in shock; instead of falling to the ground and accepting fate he just pulled it out and glared at her. Angie hissed, "sorry, I just wanted to know if it would have killed you like it killed normal vampires."

"I have the right to stab you in the heart," he threatened, raising the stake up high.

Angie didn't understand why, but she always got a boost of confidence before she was about to die, it was a curse. Of course, she'd always find a way out, but her confidence had never helped her with finding a way out, it always just got her into situations that are harder to get out of. "Feel free too." Angie countered.

He lowered the stake and flipped it around so the pointy edge was in his palm, "you're confident, I kind of like that."

Apprehensively she reached out and grabbed the stake from him, surprised that he hadn't lashed out, he certainly wasn't like vampires. "Why are you letting me go freely?" She asked. Just because he was smarter than most creatures, that didn't mean he wasn't still a monster, he would obviously want something in return for letting her go freely. If he didn't want something, then she'd be dead by now.

"Let's just say that you'll be owing me a favour."

"Not sure I want to be indebted to a vampire," I retorted. I'd taken precaution by poising my stake so if he stepped close I could stab him again, I couldn't kill him but I could at least do some damage.

He didn't seem to care as much as I did about personal space and just stepped closer to me, "would you rather be dead?" He had a smile on his face, a smile that was charming, but his words weren't kind or nice in any way. And I suppose that's the type of person you should fear the most, the type of person that can seem so alluring and kind at first but will eventually break you down into dust.

"I don't really mind any more." I answered honestly, my shoulders moving up and down for the second time in under an hour. "Do you smell my blood?" I cocked my head to the side, finally asking the main question.

He didn't seem fazed by my question which was an answer on it's own, "yes. I have been wondering about that, I've never smelt something so good before."

I knew I could trust him from that moment on, or at least, I knew I could trust him for as long as he needed something from me. And that kind of deal has pretty much been my entire life, just people wanting things from me.

Now I remember my dad, the man who (I hope) had known about Klaus all along and put me in danger once again after promising me he wouldn't. I needed to go home and tell him off, in my own special way of course. I stepped around Klaus, "I need to go, I'm assuming I'll see you again."

"You'll see me right now, allow me to escort you home." His British accent flowed freely as he spoke and I will admit, it attracted me even more to him. I was about to say no but he swiftly moved towards me, linking his arm with mine and forcing me to walk along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was uploaded late, I'm a failure to humanity, I'm so sorry.**

**Thanks to the people who read the last two chapters and thanks to the people who commented, you're all amazing and I love y'all.**

* * *

**PART ONE - CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"**Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." **

― **Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

Angie had made sure to tell Klaus to walk six steps behind her at all times, she didn't trust him and he wouldn't leave her alone so therefore that was the only option she had left. Though she was actually having difficulties remembering what way she had originally gone to get to the Mystic Grill and she couldn't exactly tell Klaus that she didn't know where she was going, he didn't need to know how much of an idiot Angie was when it came to directions.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Klaus asked, probably noticing Angel's rather confused facial expression as she travelled through the surprising and confusing streets of Mystic Falls.

"Of course," she muttered, looking back at him with a confident smile to seem more assuring but she could see that he knew something was up, obviously he knew that she was travelling the wrong way. Sighing, Angie threw her arms up into the air, "okay so maybe I don't know where the fuck I am."

Klaus cocked his head to the side slightly, "you just moved here right?" She nodded her head, "I think I know where you'll need to be going, it's straight that way… I'll show you." He began walking in the opposite direction that Angie had been leading them down, he stopped once he realised that she wasn't following him. "Coming?" He asked expectantly, stretching his arm out to signal for her to walk along with him.

"I'm not going near you, remember."

"Oh stop being such a child, I'm not going to hurt you."

Angie faked a cackle, "and I can totally trust you right? Don't make me laugh, vampire." She spat viciously, crossing her arms over the front of her body.

In a manor of seconds Klaus was once again stood in front of Angie, his body pressed tightly against hers and his eyes staring down onto her petite body. She was captivated, the blue iris' of his eyes suddenly becoming the most alluring view, his eyes could probably put those stars in the night sky to shame. "I hate to do this but I'm already bored with this distrustful behaviour," his hand stroked up from her arm to the back of her his, his thumb gliding over the pulsating vein that she could tell he wanted to open up so much, "from now on I want you to trust me. If I wanted to hurt you then I would have by now, and to you that's going to have to be reason enough to trust me."

He took another second to take in the rattling of her vein as it pumped blood around her body, closing his eyes and writhing in pleasure from just the sound brought him. He then slipped his hand back down her arm and took a hold of her hand, it was tiny compared to his and yet it seemed to fit perfectly like a puzzle piece.

He began to pull her down the road once more, finally snapping her from the trance that she had just been in. Bewildered, she stuttered out her next words. "D-Did you just co-compel me?"

"Considering all those bite marks I'm really not surprised you know about compulsion." The hybrid quipped, "even a hunter who uses their charm to capture vampires doesn't have that many bites on their neck. Then again - from my experience - they prefer being bitten in a much more private area, have you got many bite marks there as well?"

"I'm not some sort of vampire-whore!" she quickly defended, snatching her hand away from his, only just realising that she had been holding it. The effects of the trance must be leaving her a little dazed still, or at least, that's what she blamed her sudden naivety towards Klaus on.

Klaus ejaculated a menacing laugh, "Oh I know my dear Angel, I can smell your innocence. I bet you haven't even kissed a boy yet."

"My name is Angie, not Angel." She could easily see that he was getting too much pleasure from teasing her, it annoyed Angie even more that everything he had just said was correct. She simply hadn't had the time, she'd always been too busy using her scent to kill enamoured vampires.

"Ah, so I'm right." He concluded, taking her aggressive response as a confession.

"Shut up," she mumbled, proceeding to once again crossed her arms in front of her body for protection, not realising that she had a pout on her lips that was making Klaus more hungry to taste her. All of her.

And for the second time that night, the hybrid used his super-duper vampiric speed to trap her against a wall. His arms were pressing against the brick wall behind Angie, leading her to be caged against his lean, strong body. His chiselled face hanging just above her, that seemingly charming Cheshire cat smile poised on his lips. "Then allow me to be your first kiss."

Angie snorted in response, "are you serious?"

"But of course, it's the obvious solution." Klaus charmed, leading her to not know whether this was all part of a plan, to not know if this was just another puzzle piece for Klaus to collect.

"Not that I see my kissing virginity as a problem," Angie countered smoothly (surprising herself at how her outer hell could appear so calm, though she was still well aware that he could probably hear the thundering of her heartbeat) and continued her retort, "but in what way could you kissing me be any kind of solution?"

Angie would be lying if she said that she was surprised that he already had an argument ready to spout out, he seemed like that sort of guy. "Well, for one I'm a great kisser and you couldn't find anyone better to be your first kiss. Secondly, surely you've already dreamed about it, fantasized about what it would be like to lightly brush your lips over another person's, using feather light pressure but feeling the electricity all the same." He watched her expression intensely, noticing every change or twitch. "No, I bet you've dreamt about rough kisses, the kind of kisses that stop your breath short and leave you dazed and extremely horny."

"I-I…" Angel could only stammer, never before had a man talked to her in this sort of way before. But what worried her more, was how much she liked it.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" He asked as though the question was similar to asking someone on their thoughts about the weather. "Mmm, I bet you have, you naughty little girl." He continued teasing her, distracting her with his words while discretely moving his face closer and closer to hers.

"You're a very forward man, Mr Big-Bad-Hybrid." She muttered, hoping that her humorous interruption would distract the both of them. He was a vampire, the thing that she killed and the same breed of monstrosity that had tried to kill her a million times and more. This wasn't Twilight, Klaus wasn't any different to the other vampires and Angie had no doubt that he would probably kill her as soon as she let her guard down… but those lips of his, so tempting. And the closeness of his body was practically pushing her to lean that extra centimetre and press her lips to this vampire. She was probably going to end up killing him anyway, Angie's last coherent thought was '_what is the worst that one kiss could do?'_

"I hate wasting time," he replied back, moving his head in an upward manner so that his lips practically stroked against her own.

She laughed at his statement, "you're a hybrid. You live forever, you have plenty of time to waste."

"You're right there, I am a hybrid and I do have plenty of time to waste. But, I do not see the point in wasting time when I could be doing something meaningful. Another perk to being a hybrid is that I can do whatever I want." Again their lips stroked together, Klaus not realising that he had been sucked into the trance just as much as she had been.

Her green eyes kept flickering to his lips while she licked her own in hope to moisten the dryness which had taken to setting on them - where was her chap stick when she needed it most? "And what is it that you want to do right now?" She stopped looking at his lips, instead Angie tried to find interest in the ground; for the more she looked at his lips, the less self-control she seemed to have.

"I want to kiss you," he exhaled, he reached out tenderly with his hand, the heat off her skin warmed his as he reached out to feel more of her. His fingertips traced up along her side to the back of her neck, creating a trail of fire along the way. Then he let his fingers slide naturally to the back of her head.

She looked up, shocked as he touched her. Their eyes met once again - even though Angie had tried to avoid looking into his eyes, those eyes which seemed to embody a violent ocean that would not cease thrashing around with passion. He leaned down to meet her lips, which had tilted to taste his on their own accord. A jolt ran through them both. Warm blood flowed to her face and she couldn't help but shudder from desire which overcame her body. "Okay."

As soon as she'd given Klaus permission his other arm firmly wrapped around her waist and brought her in closer. Angie pressed herself against him, lips finally attaching completely against his, she had no idea what to do at first so she just let Klaus guide her, beginning to flow with his movements. The sweet, intoxicating feeling of each other's lips chased all thoughts from their minds. She couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips and she almost whined when he pulled his lips away. "Mmm," he sighed gleefully, "that was delicious."

Angie didn't have a reaction, she didn't really know what sort of reaction she was meant to have in the first place. And so she just let out a short cough and began to walk in front of him again, trying to ignore the giant and erotically cocky grin which Klaus had growing on his face.

Klaus didn't carry on walking along with her, instead he stood in thought for a moment, watching the red-head walk off. Klaus would be lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss either. Perhaps it was Angie's scent that encased him, but for some reason a part of him gave reason to the fact that it had been a new type of experience. After living over a thousand years, kissing had become such a neutral and boring thing to do (Klaus obviously preferred to skip straight to the fun part) and yet kissing Angie had brought about what seemed to be a new adventure entirely. This did nothing but fuel his growing obsession to get to know, to understand, the mystery that it Angel Thomas.

At that current moment Angie wasn't really worried about her main mission with Klaus being discovered, she was more worried about what she had just allowed. Angie was still trying to figure out how she allowed this to happen in the first place, this wasn't Romeo and Juliet, only one of them will have to die in the end and she was hoping that it wouldn't be her. So why did she have to go and put feelings into the mix? Of course she was going to feel some sort of affection to the guy who was her first kiss, that's just the human way.

Eventually the pair managed to arrive in front of her new home, there was no light on in the house and that signalled Angie that her father was asleep; she was already thinking of the worst ways to wake up that arsehole of a father.

"Thank you for walking me home Mr Big-Bad-Hybrid." Angie mumble shyly, making Klaus almost growl with desire. Normally Klaus liked a girl with confidence - not that she lacked in that department, it was just in certain situations which made Angie show her true colours - Klaus normally liked blonde girls who were ditsy in a sense and looked like they'd be good in the bedroom department, why should he waste his time breaking down someones walls for only a one night stand and a little dinner? He didn't like Angie the way he liked other girls, he just wanted to explore her both emotionally and physically. She had peaked his interest.

Angie was different, that was for certain, to him she was mysterious and a surprisingly good kisser. She was an adventure waiting to happen and Klaus was prepared to explore her with any means necessary. Plus he saw her potential, that she could be a great asset for him. "Goodnight Miss Thomas, it was a pleasure walking with you." He was stood beside her in a flash and then he began to slowly lean down to press a gentle peck against her milky skin, feeling quite elevated as he heard the skip of her heart once he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight," she squeaked, turning her body around swiftly and directing it to move into the house. She ignored the gaze which she could feel burning into her back. Though once she was hidden inside the comfort of her home she made sure to quickly run into the living room, she looked out through the window, catching a glimpse of Klaus' retreating figure. Once he had walked too far into the darkness so she couldn't see him any more, she let out a loud huff and pressed her back against the wall, turning to face the room that she was sat in.

Furniture had been messily placed around the open space. Though most of it had been built, thankfully, she easily noticed that her bed was still laid out in pieces on the floor, so she assumed that meant her dad wanted her to sleep on the couch tonight.

Her eyes continued to scan the room until she finally found what she had been looking for, there was a piece of wood on the floor which was slightly misplaced, like it had been taken out of the ground very poorly and shoved back into place. She crawled over to the space and lifted the plank up quite easily with her slim yet strong fingers. She was met with the sight of a whole armoury of weapons. There were stakes, shotguns, pistols, silver bullets and wooden bullets. Just as she'd expected there to be; Angie picked up one of the shotguns and loaded it before making her way upstairs and stalking her way to where her dad was sleeping.

It took her three tries to finally find the room that he was in, he was currently lying in a curled up position on the bed, his grey hair was messily splayed out on the white pillow. Angie cocked the gun, moving to the doorway and being sure to slam the door shut loud enough for Troy to wake up. Disoriented, he opened his eyes in little slits which widened when he saw the shotgun pressed close to his face. Though that shock didn't compare to the surprise he felt when he saw who was holding the shotgun in his face. "A-Angie?" He questioned. his voice hoarse.

"You expect me to think that it's a coincidence I just met a hybrid? Are you fucking serious, _daddy_?" The anger within her leaked out in the tone of her voice, something which apparently scared the forty-year-old man slightly, probably because she'd never been brave or angry enough to yell at him in such a manner before. "All I wanted was a new life away from all this bullshit. I get that you didn't go through what I went through but you could at least have the decency to leave me out of your hunting business after what happened." She seethed. He looked down, ashamed and gave no reply. "Where's the folder?"

"What?"

"The folder on Klaus, I know he's the vampire you want to kill. We clean this town of vampires and then we're done okay, this is the final deal dad and if you don't like it then you can leave and you better not ever come back.2 Now my voice had become low, vacant of any and all emotions. My eyes were empty and my hands gripped the gun tightly, "get up and show me the folder."

He listened to Angie finally. He slipped out of bed, clad in a plain white t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms. He passed her and walked into the makeshift office that he'd managed to create in the hours she'd been gone. He went through the file cabinet and took out a red folder - this colour means that it's an extremely dangerous vampire, or in this case, hybrid - and Angie tried not to think of the kiss that at that moment in time, was probably one of her biggest mistakes.

He opened it up and placed the folder down on the dark brown desk, there were numerous pieces of papers with information about Klaus. "Klaus Mikaelson, original vampire, recently turned into original hybrid - part vampire, part werewolf. We kill him, and it's said that all the vampires that he's turned and all the vampires they've turned will die." Troy began to summaries, "he's more intelligent than any of the vampires we've faced before, more dangerous."

"I met him," she admitted.

"And he didn't kill you?" Her dad asked, shocked by this information. He shook it off as nothing though, assuming that it's most likely that Klaus is some sort of sicko that liked to play with his food. "You'll need to earn his trust, infiltrate him and then when he least expects it, we'll be able to stake the bastard."

"Stake won't work on him, already tried that. There's gotta be some way to kill him though…" she thought out loud, leaning on the shotgun.

"That's why you'll need to earn his trust."

"Leave it to me," Angie concluded, Troy nodding along with her decision to take control of that part of the mission. He was going to reply but was interrupted by a yawn that forced it's way through his throat. "You're going to sleep on the couch, I deserve the bed more than you." She was angry and wanted to do much more than simply kick her dad out of bed. Sadly, Angie's subconscious was too loyal to my family and that meant this was simply the worst she could do with what she had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because the last chapter was uploaded late, this chapter has been uploaded early. Aren't I a great human being? Plus I've got my Klaus feels killing me this week apparently, idk, I relate to him so much and just want him to be loved and yeah that's why I'm writing this. I don't think Caroline is right for him, please don't hate me for saying that. Man, I'm probably gonna go write another five chapters tonight I have so many Klaus feels inside of me right now.**

**Thanks to XxMikaelsonForeverxX, lilsis321 and Akhkharu Kashshaptu for your comments, so glad you enjoyed my fanfiction and I hope you have a wonderful life! Also, thanks to anyone who takes their time to read this, I know I'm not the greatest writer who ever lived but I am aiming for that (screw those who say never to dream big) so I love anyone who comments or favourites or follows.**

**Also, I have a request, and it's totally cool if none of you do this but I was hoping some of you may be able to promote me. Whether it be in your own fanfictions (which I will read and comment on if you do btw) or a social network site, I'd seriously be so grateful!**

* * *

**PART ONE - CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"**I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain." **

― **James Baldwin**

* * *

Angie had never been a tea or coffee person, when it came to relaxing in a dark corner with a small lamp, she would always prepare herself a nice cup of hot chocolate that was usually more marshmallows and cream than drink. Though she wasn't reading a book, instead she was reading Niklaus Mikaelson file.

There was a list of names dating back hundreds of years, a list of people he's been confirmed of killing. At the end of the list it was written down that there were more murders which he has committed but most of them couldn't be confirmed, confirming Angie's assumption that he was a cold-blooded killer. There were also some pictures of him which proved that he was an immortal being. In most of the pictures he always seemed to have a girl under his arms, and Angie had to wonder if she was meant to feel jealous? Or perhaps the swirl of unrecognisable emotion that caused quite a commotion in the pit of her stomach was simply anger. Most of these girl were probably dead, they had probably spent their last few remaining days being a blood bag for this monster; he abused them and that's why she was angry.

Sighing, she went to go and take another drink from her hot chocolate only to find that she'd drunk it all. She was shocked to say the least, Angie had no idea where the time went or when she had even started drinking the hot chocolate, normally she'll end up waiting ages for the drink to cool down. Her dad had yet to put the clock up in her room so she reached out for her phone, clicking the button on the front so the screen lit up and the time was revealed. She was super late for work.

This was a test day and she was late, "how bloody professional of me." She cursed, jumping out of her seat and putting on a baggy cardigan, it use to belong to her mum and she was much larger than Angie, which is a good thing because she got to keep all her clothes and would probably never outgrow them. Some of the clothes still smelt like Angie's mum. Troy would always get extra grumpier whenever Angie wore the clothes that still smelt of cherry soap because it would end up reminding him of the life he'd lost.

She hid the folder underneath her mattress, knowing that it wasn't the best hiding place but it was pretty much the only place she had until her dad put in the safe.

Downstairs her dad was in the kitchen putting together a table, "where are you going, to see Klaus?" He asked, quickly dropping the piece of wood onto the floor and standing up, giving Angie his full attention.

"No actually, unlike you, I keep my promises. So when I promised that I'd start living a normal life, I meant it." She sassed, picking up her satchel bag that she had earlier thrown on the ground, putting it on her shoulder. "Don't worry though Dad, I'll deal with Klaus eventually." With those words she walked out of the house, a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Angie felt so powerful all of a sudden, now that she knew she was calling the shots.

Since Angie's mum had been cruelly murdered, all she could remember was being left in the dark with ever mission, just being thrown out into open so she could use her wonderfully smelling blood to draw in some vamps, and while the vampire was distracted chomping down on her, she would have to rely on Troy to appear and save her. Now it was the other way around though, now it was Angie who had the plan and who would most likely be the one to kill Klaus.

She entered the Mystic Grill and walked straight up to the counter where the boy from the other night was stood, cleaning the bar. When he looked up and saw Angie he frowned and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, seems he noticed that Angie was late.

"I can explain," She said, placing her bag on to the counter and holding up her hands. "My dad had too much to drink last night… and this morning. I had to calm him down and put him to bed, I'm so sorry, it happens from time to time but I swear it won't get in the way of how I work. Please, I really need this job." Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down to the floor, beginning to chew on her lips. Angie felt bad for playing with this poor boy, but hey, she had the skills to do it so why not use her powers?

He was silent for a moment, watching Angie carefully. "Fine," he sighed, "but if you screw up again today then I'm sorry but I can't give you a job, deal?"

"Deal!" She squealed, happy that he'd been kind (more like gullible) enough to give her a second chance.

"Go put on an apron, they're in the back."

Angie practically skipped her way into the back of the Grill, she put her bag down and grabbed a hold of one of the aprons, wrapping the strings around her body twice. Angie felt regret, she shouldn't have come in wearing just a vest because she had to take her cardigan off and now most of the scars were on show.

Thinking fast on her feet she returned to her bag beginning to search through it with determination, and eventually she pulled out a bottle of foundation, Angie had learnt to always keep some with her for situations like this. It didn't make the scars invisible, but it made them a little less noticeable.

She walked back out to the front of the grill where the guy was - realising that she really needed to learn the guys name - and apparently in her absence the Grill had begun to fill up with a few people. "I've heard that it takes a long time for girls to get ready, but I didn't think that would apply to putting an apron on."

Angie simply shrugged her shoulders in reply, "what's your name?"

"Oh, yeah, Matt. Pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand, giving the red head his best smile.

"Angie, pleasure to meet you too."

She politely shook his hand and when she let go he filled her hand with a blue pen, then proceeded to hand her a pad of paper. "You have the easy task of taking orders okay?" Angie nodded her head and took the small pad of paper from him, entering the dining area where a couple of people were sat.

The best way of doing this was to get all their orders, at least that's what Angie assumed would be the best way. The first group of people was a couple who were very old and extremely cute in her eyes, they were holding hands and reminiscing about what they were like when they were younger.

Angie's view on romance was weird in a way, while she was a fan of the idea of 'true love' and 'soul mates', she didn't actually believe in love. She knew this was a very pessimistic view, she honestly just believed that 'love' is exactly like God, some people have faith and can easily get behind believing in it. While other people - like Angel - only saw it as another word which came with a definition.

Next, she went to serve a mother and her child. The mother looked like she was having trouble controlling the kid, and the kid looked like it was about to have a major whine-session out of boredom. Thinking fast on her feet, Angie ripped off a piece of paper from her notebook and then handed over her pen as well as the paper to the kid, telling him that he should doodle as much as his heart desires. The mother sighed in relief and told Angie their order. The redhead didn't bother going to get anyone eases order as she needed another pen.

She returned back to the counter and handed over the two pieces of paper with peoples orders to Matt, "I need another pen," she quipped as he read through the two orders.

"There is a mug full of pens by the till, I'm going to give these to the chef." He proceeded to exit into the kitchen whilst Angie moved behind the bar, grabbing a hold of another pen. She was spoiled for choice with the pens, there were a lot and she had to test a lot until she finally found a pen that worked, it was green and it was a known fact between Troy and Angel that green was her favourite colour, so she was pretty happy to be able to use a green pen. It's always the little things which made her happy.

She was about to go back to work when some sat down at the bar, "I'll have a glass of whiskey please." The familiar voice requested.

"Oh, it's you." Angie sighed bitterly.

Klaus smiled, "it's marvellous to see you too, Love."

She ignored him, just like she ignored the shiver that went up her spine when Klaus called her 'Love', and grabbed a small glass. Excluding the other night, she'd never actually drank and so she didn't actually know which was the right bottle to use. She just randomly chose a bottle and went to pour it in, "while I'm sure that's a nice scotch, I did request whiskey."

Returning the scotch back in it's place, happy that she hadn't begun pouring it into the glass. Again she took a hold of another bottle and looked towards Klaus for confirmation, a small smile grew on his face when he realised what Angie was doing and he shook his head in order to tell her that she had picked the wrong bottle again. She repeated her previous action, reaching for another and receiving a shake of the head from Klaus. The fourth time she reached for another bottle and finally he nodded his head to tell her that she got the right one, it read 'Jack Daniels' and she made a note in her head so she'd remember that this was whiskey. She poured the copper liquid into the glass and then placed it in front of Klaus, mumbling a quick 'sorry' as she did so.

"You should come over to mine one night and I can teach you all about alcohol."

Angie snorted, "please, you just want to get me drunk so I'll sleep with you." She wondered if she had just flirted with him, she didn't even know what flirting was though. Then she had to wonder if she'd finally lost her mind, only a crazy person would actually flirt with a vampire-werewolf while also planning to kill them.

"Actually I was hoping to spring up a deal with you," he began, shuffling in his seat. "I thought getting you drunk would make you more _agreeable._"

The way he said the word 'agreeable' made Angie shiver, there were more than just one meaning behind what he was saying. Though she guessed that he was one of those types of people, he seemed quite ambiguous, maybe everything he said had a meaning behind it and she was only beginning to catch up on it.

"And what deal might this be?" She interrogated, leaning onto the counter and crossing her arms in front of her body, very much aware that if it weren't for her arms then he would be able to see a lot of cleavage.

He shuffled forward as well, mocking me in a way as he crossed his arms in front of him and looked at me mischievously. "There's been a couple of murders around Mystic Falls, I have reason to believe that it's a vampire but they seem to be very good at hiding it. I think your skills could be quite useful under the circumstances."

She leaned back up and sighed, "I'm not into that business any more," she lighted, though technically, in a way, Angie wasn't lying. She was just in the business of tying up loose ends at this particular moment in time.

"I'll pay you good money, enough that could sustain you for your entire life."

"I'm getting this job, it should be enough."

"But I can pay you more."

"I don't want more," Angie snapped, though they both silenced when Matt came back from the kitchen.

He looked between Angie and Klaus and slowed down his walking, his body seeming to tense, maybe she wasn't the only one who hated Klaus . "You got your pen?" Matt asked her, Angie nodded her head in reply, "go take more orders than." She looked toward Matt, confusion filling her expression, but she did what he said anyway.

"You'll regret saying no to my deal," Klaus chimed. Angie was going to turn around and say something back to him but she decided that her silence was the best answer that she could give him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so, update, finally! But, I'm afraid to any readers that have been with me since the beginning, I have actually changed this story from first person to a third person (there's an explanation as to why on chapter one) so if you could please re-read then you will be able to get the feel of this new and improved fanfiction - BUT DON'T WORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO I'M JUST SAYING IT'S KIND OF DIFFERENT NOW SO IF YOU WANT TO CATCH UP YOU SHOULD PROBABLY RE-READ I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO INCONVENIANT**

**Thanks to everyone who read this so far. I returned to over 1000 reads already! I'm honestly blown away by that, and if it's down to anyone promoting me then please tell me! I'd love to check out your own writings or even just follow you on whatever social network you may have promoted me on! Anyway, love you!**

* * *

**PART ONE - CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**"It's funny: I always imagined when I was a kid that adults had some kind of inner toolbox full of shiny tools: the saw of discernment, the hammer of wisdom, the sandpaper of patience. But then when I grew up I found that life handed you these rusty bent old tools - friendships, prayer, conscience, honesty - and said 'do the best you can with these, they will have to do'. And mostly, against all odds, they do." **

― **Anne Lamott**

* * *

"Is that all or will you be needing anything else?" Angie asked with a chirpy voice, even though her feet were hurting from wandering around the Grill all day taking orders, she was currently taking more orders, this time from a girl - whose name had been said by her friends, Elena - and her two other friends. They were talking rather secretly to one another and when Angie came over they seemed rather alarmed, hoping that she hadn't heard anything, which Angie hadn't so they were fine.

"That'll be all, thanks." The ivory-skinned girl replied, a kind smile on her lips.

Angie returned the smile before sauntering off back to Matt, he handed her two plates which she traded for five more sheets of paper with orders written on them. "How am I doing?" She asked, bouncing slightly. She couldn't help the happiness that was practically bursting inside of her, she felt so normal and in that moment in time she was wondering how anyone could complain about a boring, normal life. She thought it was bloody amazing.

"Great, I'm pretty sure you've got the job in the bag by now." Matt replied optimistically, she practically squealed in response and forced him to give her a high five. "Now stop playing around and get back to work," he playfully demanded.

She let out a boisterous laugh, "yes sir," Angie chuckled, sending him a wink before she sauntered off back into the war zone. She handed out the plates to those that ordered them and nodded politely whenever one of them thanked her, even bothering to spend a minute or two and have a nice chat with them when they gave her a tip.

Looking behind her, she found that Klaus had disappeared from his spot at the bar so she supposed that whatever it is that he wanted to talk about, wasn't actually that important. She did feel bad for not agreeing though, now more people may end up dying because she has decided not to go back into the vampire hunting line of work. That's the price that she knew she would have to pay for her own happiness though.

Though she had this job now so she didn't need a job working for a vampire, or the job which she use to have being bait. Her and her father managed to get an income from some secret society that controlled most vampire hunters; you never meet the boss though, Angie can only remember getting a few calls once a month to inform them of any vampires they were near.

Since Klaus is gone, she decided it would be best to concentrate on her work more than the work she could possibly be doing, so she went on her merry way, back to work. Angie honestly couldn't remember being this happy, the normality of everything was outstanding; and normally new experiences weren't fun for her, but this experience was different, it didn't include vampires or witches spells or traps, it was average and dull and _human_. Getting a rag, she made herself busy by cleaning some table tops until a new customer came in ready to make an order.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice called from behind her, she wasn't sure if it was meant for her but she turned around anyway. And as soon as she saw the man's expression, she wished that she had just ignored it. The man was extremely large and very tall, his brown hair was cut short and a beard was growing around his jaw.

She turned around completely and gave the man a gentle smile, "hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely, hands clasping in front of her body. He didn't like her polite mannerisms though, he actually growled at her for some reason. She had already faced one angry customer that day, the customer was quite angry with Angie because she'd given her the wrong order, plus the customer had already had a pretty bad day. The customer apologised afterward so Angie wasn't that bothered by her. But this man just seemed furious for no reason, though she told herself that she couldn't judge too quickly, that would be rude.

His hand gripped Angie's wrist tightly and he pulled her closer towards him, "you little bitch, you did it on purpose."

"Did what?" She asked, confused.

"I'm sorry sir but I have one idea what you are talking about?" It hurt Angie to be so polite to someone with this sort of attitude towards her, usually by now she would have stabbed them with a stake or something along those lines. But now she had a career to think about and she didn't think that killing anyone will help her get a job.

The mans face had begun to turn a deep red colour and the grip on Angie's arm only tightened. "You know exactly what you did!" His yelling brought every other customers attention towards them, making the situation even harder for Angel to fix with a swift kick to the mans balls.

She began struggling in his grip, making sure to make a big deal out of it so that the people who were watching them knew that she was in harms way and needed help. No one turned though, not one singular person, "I'm sorry sir but I really do-" The guy didn't even let Angie finish her sentence before throwing down his fist. She reacted fast enough for once (normally she was always the slow one, considering she was normally competing with vampires) and she caught his fist in her hand. Swiftly, she brought up her knee and hit him in his family jewels, and while he was distracted, she threw a punch of her own and hit him directly on the cheekbone, managing to knock him out. She'd never done that before. Then again, she'd only ever fought vampires. Maybe she was stronger than she actually fought she was.

"Angie!" Matt called, apparently only just noticing her and the man feuding. He walked over and quickly pushed Angie away from the fallen foe, it almost seemed like he thought she was the one who'd started this battle. She didn't worry though, Angie figured that as soon as the guy woke up and went on a tirade, then Matt would realise that this was self defence. Everyone was beginning to circle around the trio, their attention only now seeming to be brought _after_ she knocked the guy out.

It was another few seconds before he finally came back to consciousness, the first sound that came out of his mouth was not a string of insult like Angie had expected, but rather a long groan as the man raised his hand to rub where she'd hit earlier. Matt helped assist the man so he could sit up, still letting out quiet whines because of the pain. He opened his eyes and as he did so, tears sprung from his tear ducts. The man looked up at Angel and then quickly backed up, "look I'm sorry lady, all I wanted was ketchup!"

Angels eyebrows creased together in confusion, "what are you talking about?" She asked, just as Matt asked the man to give a precise recollection of everything which had happened.

"She gave me brown sauce instead of ketchup, so I came over and asked for a different sauce and she got angry 'cause I was being a burden. I'm sorry." The grown man whimpered, his Texan accent causing his words to slur slightly. "I just wanted ketchup." He whispered, beginning to rub at his eyes furiously to hide his tears.

"What the hell Angel?" Matt asked furiously, his mind whirring with worries about the grill getting sued, that would put his job on the line as well.

Angie couldn't actually believe what she was hearing, she knew that wasn't the way things went down but by the looks of it, everyone else in the room was going to be sticking with the mans story. "That's not how things went down, he's lyi-"

"Like hell he is," an old woman cried, a Texan accent of her own. She pushed through the crowd and walked over to the man, using her walking stick in order to have some stability she even managed to kneel down and put a calming hand on the mans back. "My son is nothing but a sweet boy, I saw everything that happened. You attacked my boy! You rotten wench!" Almost everyones mouth dropped open, but it wasn't because of the words that the old woman had chosen to use, it was more because they now believed that Angel was a cruel person that just hit people when things didn't go her way. The grandma turned towards Matt, "unless you fire that _bitch_, you can bet your ass we'll be suing."

The redhead easily guessed what was going to happen next, even if Matt didn't want to fire her, he doesn't really get a choice in the matter. And seen as she still managed to harbour too much pride - no matter how many times it's gotten her in trouble - she stormed into the back room, ripping off her apron and grabbing a hold of her coat and bag. "Don't bother firing me, I wouldn't want to work here anyway." With her head up high she walked out of the building, walking far enough so that she wasn't in the way of the door and wouldn't be seen by anyone.

Then she began to pace. Angie had become quite reliant on that job as the day had progressed, her mind coming up with numerous outcomes which would be a consequence of having that job, all of them good. Sure, her and Troy had saved up enough money to survive a couple of months without either needing to get a job. But having the job now (and the money that came with it) would cause a lot of stressful consequences later on, which would probably mess up her relationship with Troy even more. Money really did buy happiness.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked, appearing out of nowhere and causing Angel to jump slightly.

She stopped her pacing, "no, I'm not okay!" She began, yelling loudly and waving her hands madly in the air, "some arsehole came into the grill and started being a dick to me, then he got all grabby so I punched him **in self defence**. But when he came too he started telling people I did it just for no god-damn reason! Now I've been fired! Well, not exactly, I wasn't working in the first place but you get what I mean." Everything she said was spoken in an aggressive tone very loudly, and very quickly.

"The customer is always right." Klaus quipped, the arrogant smirk returning.

His words caused her to stop all together, her angry (and rather psychotic) thoughts stopping and being replaced by a realisation. "Did you cause this?"

Klaus shrugged, neither disagreeing or confirming her assumption. "Look, sweetheart, I'll be honest with you. All I really wanted was that compass device, which I suspect is currently residing in your purse." Her eyes turned to slits, becoming cautious of him now, past experiences have forced her to learn that vampires can get rather… vicious when they want something that they are told that they can't have. "But I learnt quite a lot about you the other day when we had our little make-out session and so I know that you're not one to part with such precious items, especially if they're family heirlooms - which again, that's just another suspicion of mine. So I want you to work with me."

"And why on Earth would I work with the enemy?" Angel swiftly retorted, her hand protectively encasing the top of her bag.

It was weird, Angie and Klaus' relationship, they had only met once before and yet they were already connected as souls. She felt a deeply engraved trust towards the man in front of her and it caused her to do and say things which she would never actually perform in front of someone before. Like how she could easily look Klaus in the eyes and not feel scared. She shook her head and reminded herself that these feelings were the outcome of Klaus' compulsion, much like how Klaus' interest for Angie was merely because of her hypnotic sense.

"Because," he began, stepping closer towards her, "in this case I am not the enemy. I want your help, and _to help you,_ so we can protect other people from this unknown threat." He put out his hand for her to shake, "so do we have a deal?"

"You'll pay me?"

"Yes."

"And you have to swear that you won't drink my blood?"

"I promise."

She looked down at his hand and then back up to his face, trying to read any inclination from his features that this may all be just a ploy. She saw none, and though that wasn't really any sign that she could actually trust him, it was still enough for her. "Fine, deal." She sighed, her hand fitting in to his.


End file.
